


i like it when you sleep (for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it)

by rainynana



Series: renmin, the moon and the sun [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Huang Renjun is a softie, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Platonic Cuddling, School Trip, Sleepy Cuddles, cuddle buddies, i've gotten so much better at tagging wow, is that even a thing?, not really at all though, still suck at summaries though, well it is now oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainynana/pseuds/rainynana
Summary: (I'm not even going to try and make a good summary for this one okay)Jaemin and Renjun, after a rather eventful stormy night of sharing rooms at their school trip, decides to become cuddle buddies. Renjun always demands to be the big spoon and Jaemin complies because sulky Renjun is a health hazard. Jaemin get his way anyways.(That was awful okay they cuddle that's it that's the plot)





	i like it when you sleep (for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in maybe 2 hours when I was bored during a lecture in school (oops). I've had this idea for a little while after @/renjunaissance (my fave renjun stan and honestly best name out there someone try to top that you can't) discussed how renjun definitely would d e m a n d to be the big spoon and i lost my shit because???? tiny renjun??? angrily demanding to be the big spoon???? even though he's so s m a l l????? so yeah this shit show of 2000 words fluff was done and yeah... this is my first renmin fic which i honestly can't believe since they ruined my life? also i'm a sucker for cuddles like it's the most precious thing ever i could read a full 10 000 word fic about cuddling no joke i just wanted y'all to know that.

Jaemin isn’t fully certain when the unusual habit had begun. Huang Renjun and he had never gotten along that well in the beginning. Jaemin had always seen Renjun as this ambitious, borderline to _overly_ ambitious, exchange student who was above asking for help from anyone. He was independent and only ever talked to Jaemin when it was beneficial for himself.  
  
But then fate decided to put them as roommates for the annual school trip and on top of that arranged a thunderstorm. After that something changed.

 

  
Renjun hadn’t said a word to Jaemin since they arrived at their room, quietly beginning to unpack while Jaemin threw himself on one of the beds ready to let himself be knocked out cold. The bus ride had been long and insufferable so he was ready to just sleep until their teacher would wake them up at some ungodly hour next morning for some activity none of the students actually wanted to do.

 

The silent patter of rain against the windowpanes gradually lulled him to sleep, the soft satin sheets wrapped snug around his body. Suddenly, a lighting lit the sky outside in a vibrant white and a loud noise akin to an explosion shook the room. That wasn’t all however, accompanied by the sudden thunder and lighting was a yelp. Jaemin almost missed it, believed he must’ve heard wrong until the next lighting struck and a string of whimpers floated through the air. It took some time for Jaemin’s sleep-drugged mind to place the sound, but then he realized it came from the other bed opposite to him where Renjun should be situated. He sleepily glanced over and surely, wrapped up into a small ball on top of the bed was a trembling Renjun.  
  
“Renjun...?”  
  
No answer was heard until the next thunder reverberated around the small room and suddenly a series of light thuds could be heard followed by a light dip of Jaemin’s bed. Jaemin slowly turned around fully to be met with Renjun’s small frame, still wrapped into himself and dark maple syrup eyes wider than the ones of a terrified rabbit.  
  
“Wait... Renjun, you’re scared of thunder?”  
  
A small nod. Jaemin can’t help but let a smile graze his lips. It’s just too good to be true.  
  
“ _Awwwwww_ that’s so adorable! Cold and independent Injunnie is scared of a little rain~”  
  
A groan is heard and dark brown eyes peek up behind long dark bangs. If Jaemin’s heart flutters at the sight he’ll be the only one to know.    
  
“Shut up Jaemin can you please just...”  
  
Renjun’s voice is shaking slightly and Jaemin feels just a little bit bad. Just a little bit though.  
  
“Can I please just...?”  
  
At the blush slowly invading Renjun’s squished up cheeks, the grin on Jaemin’s lips widens. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the urge to make the older blush more often slowly formed but it’s too early for Jaemin to willingly acknowledge it fully yet.  
  
“Can you comfort me? I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t an emergency okay I know it’s weird since we barely know each other but I-“  
  
Jaemin stops the smaller’s rambling by pulling him in close by his waist, placing Renjun’s head under his chin. Renjun hesitates for a bit, but ultimately places his shaking hands on Jaemin chest. If someone asked Jaemin _why_ he did it he isn't sure he’d be able to give them a straight answer. For now he just holds Renjun a bit tighter and basks in the warmth that radies between their bodies. Renjun trembles for a while longer but ultimately manages to fall asleep, lulled by the patterns Jaemin traces on his lower back. Jaemin stays awake for another hour thinking about how the smaller boy fits so well in his embrace and the smell of cinnamon and walnut dancing around him.  
  
  
  
Next morning when the two are quietly getting ready, flustered eyes avoiding each other, Renjun speaks up with a fierce peachy blush and intimidating eyes.  
  
“If you tell anyone about this I’m beating your ass. I might be small but I’m still strong so you _don’t_ want to test me”  
  
Any other day before this one, Jaemin might’ve listened and been intimidated but after yesterday it mostly looks like an angry toddler to him. _A very, very cute angry toddler_ his brain helpfully supplies.  
  
“Or... We _could_ make this into a habit...”  
  
Jaemin blames Renjun for his sudden and unconsidered request. It’s not his fault Renjun has a messy bedhead and that his lips are puffy from sleep making it near impossible to focus. Renjun’s eyebrows takes new residence at his hairline, eyes wide and the blush has now spread to his ears.  
  
“ _What_ ”  
  
“I mean, I like cuddles and to be frank you’re like the perfect size for them. I can tell you’re stressed out like 99% of the time I see you and it seemed to help yesterday so maybe I can help you calm down a bit and not look like you want to murder everyone within a five mile radius daily”  
  
Jaemin knows he’s rambling but he can’t stop himself. This doesn’t usually happen to him? The seconds that follow are awkward to say the least. Renjun’s eyes dart around the room and his fingers play with the hem of his shirt. Jaemin is screaming at himself on the inside and then has to take a double-take when Renjun finally says something.

 

“What?”  
  
“I said fine. But if you tell anyone about either last night or this, I’m beating your ass”  
  
  
  
After that the habit seems to settle between the two. Almost everyday after school they go to either Renjun or Jaemin’s house, just to cuddle. They studied a lot too (on Renjun’s demand) and sometimes watched a movie but other than that they just occupied the bed, talking and getting to know each other better while listening to the rain that relentlessly fell over their small town. It was unusual to say the least but it was beneficial to them both so _why not?_

 

  
Today was no different from the others. The two boys were both situated at Jaemin’s desk, Renjun desperately trying to teach Jaemin the basics of biology. His mission was nowhere near successful unfortunately, caused by Jaemin himself who was relentlessly whining about how he can’t focus when he’s sleepy and how they should just take a short nap then he promised they’d try again. Renjun bravely stood his ground multiply times, that is until Jaemin resorted to using his puppy eyes. Sue him, glossy and wide eyed Jaemin is hard to refuse, okay?  
  
“Pleaseeeeeeeee I really, really want to cuddle you right now”  
  
Renjun pretends to not have exploded on the inside at the _you_ snuck into Jaemin’s plea and merely stares at the younger for a while, seemingly scrutinizing him with his gaze. At the first little sign of Jaemin’s bottom lips about to jut out, he capitulates with a sigh and Jaemin excitedly squeals.  
  
Jaemin sprints to the bed, getting under the covers while Renjun takes his sweet time cleaning up after them. When he’s finally done and has made his way to Jaemin’s bed however, he stops and squints at the boy waiting with open arms and a toothy grin cheesily plastered across his face.  
  
“ _I’m_ the big spoon. I’m always the big spoon, you know this Jaemin” He mutters, chocolate eyebrows scrunched together. Jaemin sighs but doesn’t let his spirits down.    
  
“But, Renjun... I’m so much bigger than you, you’re-“  
  
“Tiny, I know” Renjun finishes for him and cross his arms over his chest while rolling his eyes lightly. “But I’m older than you! I don’t know why you always discuss this it ends the same way every time”  
  
He’s right, the buzzing of the cars in the rain and the trees howling outside agrees with him. He can see Jaemin’s resolve falling, he’ll give up in 3... 2... 1...

  
  
A pout takes over the older’s features as he stomps his foot to the ground. It’s adorable.

 

Renjun whines with big cocoa eyes. It’s inexplicably cute.

 

He then begs, _pretty pretty pleaseeeeee_ with shiny eyes and Jaemin can’t keep it up anymore.

  
“Anything for you~” He sighs dramatically but grins as he turns his back towards the other, not missing the shade of golden pink that surfaces to his cheekbones in the afternoon sun filtering through the window. Their town is kind of weird like that, it’s raining heavily and the wind is causing havoc outside but the sun refuses to cease it’s golden glow across the buildings.    
  
Renjun’s tiny frame wraps itself around Jaemin instantly, arm over his waist and leg hiked up over his hip. Jaemin grabs the hand that’s splayed out across him stomach and laces their fingers together with a small content smile on his lips. The rain slowly relaxes his body, the way it has always done. Jaemin isn’t sure if he’d be able to fall asleep without it at this point, the light taps imprinted into his mind since he was a little boy.    
  
About five minutes later he can feel Renjun’s grip loosening on him, indicating he’s finally fallen asleep. Jaemin carefully shifts around until they’re face to face, grinning in victory. _Renjun’s right, it always ends up like this_ he thinks as he places a hand under the lower part of Renjun’s back thigh and hikes the leg tighter around him. The other hand he cards through the locks splayed across Renjun’s forehead, smiling like a lovestruck idiot at the sleeping boy. Renjun’s stunning in this state, when he thinks no one’s watching and his features turn soft and innocent, untainted by the horrors of the world. No traces of stress nor worry to be found, only the bliss of escaping reality for a few hours.

 

One of his cheeks is slightly squished against the pillow. Rosy lips are slightly parted as shallow breaths go past them, fanning Jaemin’s face lightly and he can catch a whiff of the caramel candy the elder had while they were studying. A few beauty marks are scattered across his caramel skin and Jaemin let’s his eyes dart between them like one of those “dot-to-dot” tasks you could do in a children's activity book. Lashes are resting prettily in the hollows under the smaller’s closed eyes. Jaemin let’s his thumb trace the dark circles under Renjun’s eyes, a bitter smile on his lips. His hand goes down to cup the older’s face, still tracing circles high on his rosy cheeks bones. He lets his gaze drop again, focusing at his lips.

 

It’s been about three months since the school trip and Jaemin has learned so much about the other.

 

In reality, Renjun’s just scared to let others in since he doesn’t know how long they intend to stay. This he told Jaemin in the middle of the night when a storm had hit their town once again, the light of lit candles casting eerie shadows across the trembling boy’s face. If Jaemin closed his eyes and focused he could still smell the scent of the cherry blossom candles. 

 

Renjun uses his cold gaze and somewhat harsh remarks as a defense mechanism, but if you actually get to know him, he’s _nothing_ like that. Renjun truly is a sweetheart and that’s not just Jaemin being biased. He’s under a lot of pressure from his parents since he’s their only child and thereby their only legacy to the world. Renjun however wants to persuade his dreams about doing art, but he’s yet to tell anyone about that. Except for Jaemin. Renjun doesn’t know, but Jaemin has seen some of his art and it’s absolutely stunning. He’s got great talent in details and working with colors, creating beautiful illusions making Jaemin gape in astonishment when he first found them by accident.    
  
Renjun’s a dedicated boy, always wanting to do his best and trying to act independent but that doesn’t mean that he actually is. The older can act so different it almost gives Jaemin whiplash. At school he glares at anyone in his way but then when it’s just the two of them he’ll cling to Jaemin like a koala, whining for him to buy strawberry milk. Big glossy eyes, pouting and cuddles are what Jaemin relates to Renjun but if he told anyone else that they’d think he was insane.

 

Renjun was a lot like the moon, part of him would always be hidden away. Jaemin dared to say he was the one who had seen the most sides of him.

 

Somewhere along those lines, probably when the shorter of the two had leaned up to peck Jaemin’s cheek as a thank you for something irrelevant that Jaemin can’t remember anymore, something blossomed in Jaemin. He cares deeply about the other, would do anything to see him smile and protect him from anything that would make him cry. He can’t explain it but his heart clenches uncomfortably when he sees Renjun eating lunch alone and his stomach churns wildly whenever they end up in positions like the one they are in now. Renjun sleeping softly while Jaemin scans his face in the most raw form he’ll ever see it. He finds himself going out of his way to please Renjun daily and when the older finally smiles, it feels as if his heart is giving him a pat on the back. Renjun made the air vibrate with something, as if there was music close by but you couldn’t quite hear it and Jaemin always seemed to unconsciously be trying to get closer to the older to see if he could hear it better.  
  
Jaemin finally looks away from pink lips, licking his own subconsciously. He brushes the older’s bangs away from his forehead, smiling lightly before leaning forward to place a lingering kiss there in the air filled by the smell of rain. Renjun stirs slightly but doesn’t wake up and Jaemin thinks _next time_. Next time he’ll tell Renjun all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i might do some sort of sequel,,, would anyone want to see that?  
> EDIT: I made a sequel lmao it's part two of the series i just created thank you all for the support uwu. 
> 
> my twt; @/dreamyhyuckie
> 
> btw was anyone else attacked by the boyz today? becuase mr ju haknyeon ruined my life and i'm not fine thank you


End file.
